


Cucian Mingguan

by yucc



Series: satu irama [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Friendship, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: Harusnya, minggu ini giliran Sherlock.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [sherlock, johnlock, bertumpuk] untuk yovi.

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Sherlock** adalah serial televisi yang dibuat oleh _Mark Gatiss dan Steven Moffat_ serta diproduksi oleh _Hartswood Films, BBC Wales, dan WGBH_ berdasarkan kisah karya _Sir Arthur Conan Doyle_.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Cucian Sherlock bertumpuk. John mulai bosan mengingatkan rekannya yang satu itu akan kenyataan bahwa dalam satu bulan ke depan, pakaian yang dibiarkan tertumpuk akan menyentuh langit-langit apartemen.

"Sherlock, minggu ini adalah giliranmu pergi ke laundry. Aku sudah dua kali menggantikanmu," keluh John. Ia merapikan baju-baju yang harus dibawa Sherlock ke _laundry_. Bukan berarti ia mau ke sana lagi, tentu saja.

"John, kasus ini—"

"Tidak, Sherlock. Tidak. Kau tidak bisa menggunakan alasan yang sama dengan minggu lalu," ujar John tegas.

"... Sherlock," panggil John. Kali ini, Sherlock berhenti membalik kasar halaman buku di tangannya. Mereka berpandangan untuk beberapa waktu.

"John."

Tatapan meminta dengan sangat ditujukan Sherlock pada John. Mantan dokter militer itu hanya mampu menghela napas panjang. Ia melangkah lalu mengambil keranjang yang mau ia bawa ke laundry di seberang jalan.

"Minggu depan. Janji, oke?"

Sherlock tersenyum tipis. "Ya." Ia terdengar lebih tulus dibanding minggu lalu, setidaknya. Tidak butuh waktu lama dan John sudah keluar dari 221B dengan berat hati.

 _Huh._ Ingatkan lagi kenapa John tahan jadi rekan Sherlock?

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini! :)


End file.
